1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phonographs and particularly to the types of phonographs known as toy phonographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy phonographs, that is phonographs such as for use as talking voice boxes, such as for talking dolls or other types of so-called talking toys, such as talking alarm clocks, are well known. An example of such prior art toy phonographs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,735; 3,208,755; 3,055,664; 3,467,393; 3,823,946; 3,401,942; 3,208,755; and Canadian Pat. No. 707,932, by way of example. The entire field with respect to toy phonographs has been quite active with the primary motivation, because of their use in toys, being economics, efficiency and size so as to provide a practical commercial embodiment for use in economically viable children's toys. Thus, the above patents provided by way of example, merely disclose a quantitatively small amount of the large volume of different types of toy phonographs existent in the prior art with the differences between the various prior art toy phonographs in an attempt to provide toy phonographs which are economically viable being relatively narrow since apparently minor improvements can provide a significant improvement in efficiency and economics in the area of toy phonographs.